


Cat's in the Cradle

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: #shapeshifting #supernatural #unsure attraction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Shadow only has until midnight to find someone to mate with otherwise he stays a cat forever unable to change back into a human. He happens upon a gorgeous red head while out with his trusty sidekick Wednesday. Well Wednesday notices the attraction that they both have and decides to act on it. Much to the disbelief of Shadow, but the younger man is rather glad in the end.





	1. Catch that Cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a FB post for a storyline... but found that it can be twisted to fit American Gods or Supernatural's genres.

Shadow sighs deeply in aggravation. He knows full well that he has to find a mate before the next full moon or he gets stuck in cat form; which is something he doesn’t want to happen, so he sets up a gala plus competition.   
“Who does this shit anymore?”

“Apparently you dear boy. Ah come now it can’t be that bad to find someone?”

“Sorry you’re right. Now let’s see what it’s going to cost for a caterer.”

Shadow yawns after going through interviews with each caterer and tasting samples that they have brought. Ugh Shadow flops back in the chair after the last caterer left the room. He scrubs his face in irritation. The last caterer has good food and a good presentation but is outrageous on prices. Wednesday leans over the chair, skeletal hand resting easily on the man’s shoulder.   
“You’re not helping.”

“I’d say that young thing that came in with the cake and meat samples.”

The younger male pushes him aside with a small chuckle. Okay okay the last caterer it is. Shadow calls the last person he interviewed and shook hands, grinding his teeth at the acrid smell emanating from them. Thank the Gods he’s not competing.   
It’s slow for the rest of the day everything set up for the end of the week, Friday, day of the gala. Many have already replied back to the invites excited for their friend and acquaintance. Wednesday’s presence is beginning to bother him as the older man is constantly making cat calls to random people, thinking that there might be an attraction to maybe one of them. Shadow stops as they are passing a little hole in the wall place back tracking to stare at the tall red head behind the counter. Wednesday stops a half a building away now catching on that Shadow is not walking beside him. He quirks an eyebrow in curiosity, then walks back to follow Shadow’s gaze.   
“Beautiful isn’t he?”

“I wasn’t staring at him I was staring at their menu.”

“And what does it say?”

“Shut up.”

Wednesday just laughs like a maniac walks around Shadow and goes inside, the delectable smell of good coffee greeting him. He turns to wave on Shadow. Grumbling the younger man follows suit but stops dead when the red head looks up from what he is doing to acknowledge them.   
“’Ey there, ‘ow can I ‘elp ya?”

“Your Bavarian roast with sugar, hot.”

The red head looks to Shadow for his order but the caramel colored man stays silent. Okay thinks the red head as Shadow turns on his heel and immediately exits the shop to sit on the bench facing away from the store front. Wednesday hands over the payment for his drink plus a personally designed invite to Friday’s gala.   
With a confused look then a smirk he nods at the older man. Hopefully he’ll show up and be able to complete the competition. Wednesday walks out looking down at the younger fellow waving to get a move on.   
“Ugh… I saw what you did back there.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Bullshit Wednesday! I had sent out the invitations already, how’d you get the extra?!”

A ‘wouldn’t you like to know’ grin appears on his face over the coffee cup. Wrinkles making the man look twice as old as he really is. Friday finally rolls around Shadow anxious as all get out to get this shindig on the way. People of all walks of life were mingling, some in beautiful gowns and suits, to just business casual and cocktail dresses. Shadow refused to show himself to the guests just in the case that they started asking questions of where he is at when he has to change.


	2. Cat nip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney is lured by the cat and up to a secluded room away from all the lights and sounds of New York. The others none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're short for now. Nothing like my usual chapters of roughly 1000 plus words but I don't want this to drag out too long.

When the time comes around for the competition the contestants listen intently on the rules. To win the competition one must catch the host’s cat. And who ever catches the cat wins the host’s hand. Shadow winces as he begins to feel the moon’s pull on his bones. He whimpers a little as his clothes drop to the floor as he pops his head from under the dress shirt. Shadow mews softly then stretches, slender back arching. Padding over to the curtain blocking the guests view the slender black and gray cat peeps around looking at them all. Finally entering at the back of the room is the gorgeous red head that he had seen at the coffee shop the other day. The only thing that crossed his mind is how much he wanted him. Shadow slides out from behind the curtain heading straight for the man at the back, looking very awkward.   
“There it is!”

Shouts one of the 10 contestants from somewhere to the right causing Shadow to jump and dart away from the female who tried to nab him. He glances back then continues his way over to the redhead finally reaching him after a couple more attempts to catch him. The taller male looks down then steps away from the black and gray cat.   
“Shoo… no no don’t… um…”

Wednesday looks up from his drink and turns his gaze away from the ladies he is talking to to look at the commotion in the back. Shadow’s ears twitch at the change in the atmosphere around them, mews then darts off again as another contestant approaches to try and catch him. He leaves the red head behind to avoid capture by the other contestants. At one point he’s sitting on the balcony cleaning his paws acting like he doesn’t see the petite blonde until she’s right on top of him. Meowing loudly in protest he bites her hand so she drops him.   
“Mangy feline…get back here. No one is going to have Shadow but me.”

Shadow gives a short murr but scampers out of her reach again. There’s this one young bloke who tries to nab him by luring him with milk. Almost but not quite their host thinks his cat’s mind thinking of the next step. Shadow yawns as he’s padding into the kitchen most of the contestants gathered around the counter talking over coffee.   
“Hey hey look there it is.”

“That cat ain’t normal man. It’s like it’s almost human.”

“We’ve tried everything but it evades us all too easily.”

“’Ave you tried befriending the feline?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean? Yes we’ve all tried catching the mangy thing but it evades us like it’s human.”

Sweeney laughs over his coffee cup blue eyes shining mischievously. He raises an eyebrow as it appears the cat is heading straight for him. The red head waves to another female to bring him the saucer of milk that she had brought back in with her. Shadow sits a few feet away just out of reach watching the group.   
“’ere kitty kitty got some milk fer ya…’ere ki ki…”

He’s tempted oh so tempted but he’s not sure about the others gathered around. He’d much rather be alone in the bedroom with the red head. Shadow shakes his head and passing it off as he’s cleaning his ears. Finally the others just snort and waive him off not even bothering to try and get him. Good I didn’t want them anyway thinks Shadow a huff escaping him. The black and gray feline pads away from the group in hopes that the red head will follow, luckily the male got the hint. Jealousy rent the air in thick droves. With his coffee cup the taller male followed the cat through different passages only known apparently to it.   
“This is odd…”


	3. Hey alley cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney is unsure of what Shadow wants but he mentions something about not getting attached yet he manages to fall for our caramel skinned con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something more seems to be brewing.

They end up in the top of the tower attached to the building, far from the hustle and bustle of the New York City streets. Sweeney stops short of actually entering the room to notice the soft glow of the lamps. Odd they’re covered in red sheers, comments Sweeney. He shuts his mouth as he actually makes that comment out loud. There it is the cat sitting calmly on the bed waiting for the man to approach. Sweeney steps up to look around the room. Interesting this room looks like it’s being inhabited, the thought crossing his mind. Shadow meows directing the man’s attention over to him. The Irishman chuckles, a gentle sound but makes his way over to the bed and sits.   
He waits for the feline to come to him. Pulling out his pocket knife and a piece of wood small enough for his pocket he begins to wittle away at it. Curious Shadow steps cautiously over to the man peeking his head around the man’s arm. Sweeney holds it up showing a small figure like a cat.   
“What ya think? Looks like ya doesn’ it?”

Shadow mews nudging the back of his hand holding the figurine. Obliging the feline Sweeney scratches behind his ears making the cat mew again in delight.   
“Yer not that hard to catch… all ya ‘ave ta do is…. What tha freck?!”

Sweeney scrambles off the bed as the cat begins to shift, the sound of bones cracking and breaking sounding horrible. Shadow sighs as he finishes shifting remembering that his guest is in the room too. Looking over the edge of the bed he spies Sweeney on the floor gob smacked.   
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell anybody what I was. They’d’ve never come otherwise…”

“Yar a c-cat! Wha tha freck are ya getting’ at ‘ere?!”

“Look I needed to find someone to be my mate before the end of the night otherwise I’d be stuck in cat form never to change back into human again.”

Shadow slides off the bed with feline grace to crawl over to Sweeney kneeling by his side. Dark eyes follow him as he moved a margin away from the dark skinned man. Shadow tentatively places a hand to Sweeney’s cheek pulling his face near his.   
“Please I beg of you come lay with me in the bed…”

He stands with liquid grace to climb back onto the bed laying there waiting for the other to join him. Worrying his bottom lip the red head moves to sit on his knees gaze barely seeing the top of the bed.   
The Irishman watches as Shadow shifts on the bed curling up on his side to watch him from the other side. Huffing Sweeney climbs on top of the bed pausing to look at the beautiful image before him. Gorgeous caramel colored skin, striking blue gray eyes, strong jaw line, full lips, he can go on about how luscious this man looked or he can make his way over to him. Catch the cat and you get the cat’s owner as the prize… that’s what he said.   
“This is only to help ya keep yer form… there is no attachment…ya ‘ere?”

“I understand.”

Sweeney pauses just before their lips meet unsure if this is what the man wants or needs to stay human. Shadow whines softly then lifts to meet the man’s lips with his. The host lays back against the pillows taking Sweeney with him, his long body nestling perfectly on his. It becomes a make out session which Shadow tries to control only to have Sweeney pin him to the mattress with his bulk. The Irishman stops briefly to look down at Shadow realizing he doesn’t know his name.  
“I just realized I don’ know yer name.”

“Shadow, it’s Shadow.”

“How fitting. Yer cat form matches yer name.”

Shadow doesn’t bother asking his partner’s name, figures he won’t stay after this. Convinced he can just leave after this Sweeney finds it hard after he made Shadow come. His chiseled features relaxed in contentment. Running a calloused hand down Shadow’s jaw Sweeney nuzzles then kisses his neck unsure if he wants to leave.   
Sweeney moans as Shadow reaches between them to cup and play with his sac. The red head arches away from the man under him to give him more room to work and play. Shadow grins stroking him up and down enjoying the moans coming from his mouth. Sweeney whines at the expert way Shadow is stroking him unable to hold himself up any longer his arms wobble and collapse under him. The Irishman groans forcing himself up and away from Shadow. A small mew comes from the caramel skinned shifter confused on what’s happening.   
“Did I do something wrong?”

“Ya should ‘ave what ya needed.”

Shadow groans in pain as his body revolts against him, his tail and ears coming first. Sweeney immediately turns around at the pained sound coming from the man on the bed. His vibrant blue eyes widen in shock and horror as Shadow’s ears elongate to become a cats and his tailbone does the same shaping into a cats tail, long, black and sleek. Curious now the redhead slowly approaches kneeling on the bed in front of Shadow. Barely able to sit up himself he struggles to sit eye to eye with the other.   
“It apparently didn’t work…ah…”

The Irishman has his hands rubbing the softness of Shadow’s ears surprising the other male. Shadow literally crawls onto his lap without pulling the red head’s hands off his ears. In some odd freakish way this whole thing turned Sweeney on even more. Even more curious he lets one hand wander down and trail down the length of his black tail. Shadow couldn’t hold back the moan any longer, the combination of him playing with his ears and his tail sent him blissfully over the edge. Sweeney looks down at the cum splattered over his and Shadow’s stomach.   
Wanting him even more than when he first saw him Shadow leans over to whisper in his ear, his breath teasing gently.  
“I want you in me. Ride me hard…”

Breathless, Sweeney pulls back to stare at him for a moment indecision warring on his face. Shadow trails his hands down Sweeney’s pecs and down to the fly of his jeans keening for his cock.   
“Fuck fuck fuck…”

“Exactly… fuck…no attachments.”

Shadow undoes Sweeney’s jeans and pulls down his boxers enough to free the already red and swollen cock of the Irishman. He inhales unexpectedly the size bigger than anticipated but oh so ready for it to be in him. The Irishman inhales sharply as the smaller man slides easily onto his prick. No resistance whatsoever from the man’s waiting hole. Shadow moans in bliss as he feels full with the man’s cock.  
“I should tell you my name first before we go any further…”

“No… I don’t want any way or form of attachment…as you wanted earlier…”

The caramel colored man groans again as he pushes himself further down the other’s prick. Ears twitching Shadow clamps down hard around him making it a little more than tight to move up and down. Sweeney groans shifting to lay Shadow out under him to get more of an angle.   
Moon wraps his arms around Sweeney’s to hang on as he pushes in further hitting his prostate. Shadow looks up through the window the moon hanging heavily in the sky like an overfilled water balloon. This must mean he’s found a mate… he hasn’t changed back into a cat. A loud yowl rents the air as he comes for the last time along with feeling the Irishman come inside him. Leaning down to kiss him Sweeney starts a bit as claws tear at his back. He instead goes to nibble on Shadow’s ear making the man squirm.   
“St-stop! It’s sensitive!”

“Oh really?”

They both jump as a knock comes upon the door. Sweeney’s looking at it confused as to who would know the way up here. It’s so isolated that he’s sure nobody knows about it. Both men ignore the door and go back to what they are doing. Sweeney nips a little too hard at the second more persistent knock on the door making Shadow cry out in pain. Finally annoyed Shadow pushes the man off of himself to go answer the annoying guest.   
“What do you want?!”


	4. Cats in the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday shoos away the tall red head but he can't seem to stay away before it begins to hurt. Sweeney doesn't know what's going on but all seems to be better after he runs back into his one night stand. Is it on purpose though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... but it might go on another tangent at some point with the same AU.

He stops in his rant as he sees Wednesday standing there. The older man raises a questioning brow, more or less asking how the mating went. Shadow rolls his eyes refusing to answer but lets him in at the protest of Sweeney.  
“Excuse me!”

“Oh… sorry this is Wednesday.”

Wednesday just snorts as the red head from the coffee shop covers himself with the sheet. Surprisingly he still kept his clothes on, knowing Shadow like he does. The young man doesn’t know a thing about modesty. Moon huffs but comes to sit next to the other man his tail twitching wildly. Sweeney manages to wiggle his pants back up on his ass as he’s eyeing Wednesday at the window.   
Sweeney’s feeling awkward at the discussion so he slips quietly as the other two are talking out the door back through the passages. Managing to make it down to the kitchen again he stops arms crossed staring at the fridge then at his gold watch. He didn’t even get to eat. The noise has simmered down to a dull murmur alerting Sweeney that most if not all of the party guests have left. Making his way to the fridge he jumps and almost decks the person who thought it okay to grab his ass. Only to notice that it’s the man known as Wednesday. He stops and drops his hand midway but scoots back against the refrigerator confused. Wednesday leans in with his hands behind his back a weird glint in his odd eyes.   
“I suggest you to leave. Even though you two have mated it isn’t blessed he can only stay with you if it is. Don’t try pursuing him it will only make your guys’ predicament worse.”

“But I didn’t want…”

“Yes you did boy it was written all over your face when he walked into your coffee shop.”

Wednesday backs up and leaves the room without a sound. Sweeney huffs, shuts the fridge door quickly heading out to the parking lot. The red head breathes deeply the crisp night air as he sits in his car, contemplating whether or not he should leave.  
Wednesday’s words are rolling around in his head the man’s warning clear. He speeds off down the road planning to never see the caramel colored man again. Even if his body is starting to ache the further he gets from him. It must have been a few weeks before the pain really started to get to him, it almost unidentifiable of its origin. The Irishman leans over the counter of the shop the floor coming up rather fast. Sweeney groans throwing a hand up to cover his eyes, why is he feeling like this? Shadow is at the table stirring his spoon solemnly staring off into space. His mysterious red head hadn’t returned since their night of the gala. Shadow blinks slowly to look at the palm of his hand, there almost blending seamlessly in with the lines lay an intricate mark. In his world it’s a mating mark and if that mating hasn’t been officiated within 6 months of the initial consummation he’d turn back into a feline. At that chosen moment Wednesday walks into the room a giant smile on his face.   
“Why look so blue m’boy?”

“Why? Is there something wrong with me? Did he even get the mark as being the one?”

“Maybe the reality of it scared him?”

“Maybe but Wednesday why even bother sleeping with me let alone say no strings attached yet go ahead and do it?”

“Again maybe he got cold feet.” 

Shadow looks over to the old man then, suspicion glittering in his gray depths. Standing Shadow makes his way over to his oldest friend.  
“What did you say to him?!”

“What? I didn’t say anything except that it needed to be officiated for him to stay…”

“Wednesday!!”

Shadow throws up his hands storming out of the kitchen. Fresh air hits him in the face as he stands there on the balcony. Annoyed with the old man he vaults over the side landing easily on his feet. Beginning to dust himself off he bumps into a solid build. He blinks rapidly looking up at the freakishly large person in front of him.  
“Oh excuse… me.”

It’s fucking him, Shadow shouts to himself. The tall Irishman is just standing there looking down at the werecat. His ears or tail hasn’t disappeared yet, thinks Sweeney the urge to stroke them again strong. Shadow leans into him a bit but startles as he shoves his hand in Shadow’s face.  
“What the freck is this?! Tell me!”

“What’s what? Ooohh… that’s gorgeous… hold on a moment.”

Moon takes a hold of Sweeney’s wrist and pulls it closer to his face. It’s just like his! He starts to get excited at the prospect of it. Dark eyes look up to vibrant blue ones an odd sparkle in the darker gray ones.  
“How long have you had this?!”

“What!? No, Imma not tell ya a thang until ya answer my questions. What the freck is this?!”

Sweeney is starting to get desperate, in more ways than one. So what does he do that he normally wouldn’t do pulls Shadow into a deep kiss. Leaning into him Shadow moans as it feels like electricity is sparking through his veins. Sweeney reaches down and grabs onto Moon’s ass lifting him to wrap his legs around his lean waist.   
The brick wall comes up quick for Moon as the red-head is sucking hungrily at his neck. Spreading his hand out against the wall both of their palms begin to burn intensely. Sweeney yowls but is unable to pull his back due to Shadow holding onto it with his.  
“It burns! Let it go!”

“Please don’t let go… I don’t want to change back…”

The tall Irishman grunts still trying to pull his hand back from Shadow’s and that’s when the sudden urge to protect and to sleep with the other overcomes the burning sensation. Shadow swallows a small mew nuzzling into Sweeney’s whiskered cheek.   
“To finish we need to go upstairs…”

He looks at the other then the bulge in his slacks hurting beyond belief. Shadow drops his legs never releasing his hand from the others. Wednesday almost chokes on his drink as the two pass through the kitchen straight up to Shadow’s room. They couldn’t wait to get all the way up the stairs because on their way up there Sweeney had Shadow pressed and fondled against the wall. Finally reaching the top of the stairs Shadow pushes Sweeney back onto the floor. His hands are everywhere not able to stay in one place. His lips are even mapping out every crevice on the Irishman’s body lighting him on fire with desire.  
Moon grins around Sweeney’s hip looking up at his face. He’s lying there propped on his elbows watching the other work, lust glazing his blue eyes. Shadow’s grin falls into a smirk as he expertly brings Sweeney’s pants down to his knees. Hmm commando, randomly thinks Shadow, have to note that for later. The thick warm head of his cock bumps the back of his throat as he eagerly begins to suck and nibble.   
“Sweeney, tha names Sweeney.”

Shadow almost chokes in his ministrations to lift his head up and stare at the man. He wasn’t expecting a name but then again he should probably get it since they are now finishing the mating. He mewls softly as the man’s hand comes up to cup and caress his ear. Worrying his bottom lip Shadow fidgets, grinding against Sweeney’s legs in discomfort.   
“Let me help ya with tha.”

“No no it’s okay I-“

“Let me help ya with tha…”

Sweeney sits up and easily lifts Shadow with him moving over to the overly stuffed bed; while slowly stepping out of his pants for easier access. Gently laying the Moon down onto the bed the Irishman strips of the rest of his clothing eager to get to Shadow’s. Gods he’s gorgeous, the red-head thinks reverently. Doing the same thing that Shadow had done to him Sweeney prods his lover’s hole, the muscle quivering under his ministrations.   
Shadow bucks then wraps his legs around Sweeney’s head, holding him against the spastic muscle. Feeling mischievous he licks around the hole then pierces it with a sharp inhale from Shadow. Oh again, crosses his mind, he must like that. Sweeney continues until Shadow moans out rather loudly. His hole begins to tighten around the Irishman, who quickly adjusts to where his swollen cock enters in rather slowly. Shadow’s eyes light up as the feint lighting comes across the window from down below. Entranced by the reflection in his eyes Sweeney leans down to place a rather chaste kiss to his lover’s lips. Slow and steady until Shadow whines in frustration, his prick bobbing in between the two.  
“Anxious are ye?”

“Please… I can’t… take it…anymore!”

Shadow moans loudly as Sweeney pushes back to grip his hips, driving in deep. From there it’s such a brutal pace that Moon exhales tiredly as he’s still coming in spurts all over their stomachs. Sweeney rubs his thumb through the white sticky mess to lick it off his thumb. He’s watching Moon with a quiet interest before he himself begins to shudder under Shadow’s hands. Sweeney almost collapses on the werecat but manages to catch himself on one arm. Worrying his bottom lip Shadow pulls the red head on top of him wrapping him protectively in his arms.   
Sweeney lifts his head in shock but doesn’t say anything. There’s something more than the fuzzy little cat he saw a couple months ago. Something fiercely protective and possessive, a something he can definitely get used to.


End file.
